(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a linerless pressure vessel, which can be used for a high pressure tank, by spinning of continuous fiber in the centrifugal direction.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Because of the demand for linerless vessels, for example, a high pressure tank, and methods for manufacturing the same using shape memory foam are being developed. As a technique developed by Composite Technology Development Inc. (USA) in cooperation with the U.S. Air Force Research Laboratory and the University of Texas, a blow-type tank (1.9 L, diameter: 152 mm, length: 203 mm, 0.2 kg), which was installed on the FASTRAC 1 satellite, and has an operational pressure of 138 bar, a proof pressure of 690 bar and a burst pressure ranging from 1,300 to 1,700 bar, was manufactured by Multiple Use Precision Extractable Tooling (MUPET) technology using toughened epoxy by KIBOKO and T700 carbon fiber by Toray. The technology is conducted by firstly subjecting filament winding and then supporting it with shape-memory foam so as to maintain shape at room temperature and supply pressure for thermal curing. After completing curing, the shape-memory foam is shrunk at vacuum and cooling conditions, and extracted from the tank, and then the tank can be reused (see FIGS. 1 and 2).
As another reference for the method for manufacturing a high pressure vessel, US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0258575 discloses a manufacturing method thereof by winding the prepared vessel with fiber and applying pressure to the interior of a mold for expansion molding.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0857170 discloses a blow molding equipment for liner production installed on a high pressure vessel, which is constructed to be coated with an adhesive on the undersurface of a parison wing for adhesion 410 integrally equipped to a nozzle 400, which can move forward and backward.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,355 discloses an apparatus constructed that a nozzle tube 33 having resin discharging apertures 32 rotates by a motor 43 and resin solution is sprayed to the wall of a cylinder 30 by centrifugal force.
On the other hand, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1271454 discloses a vessel manufactured by extruding mixed material to a mixed material export pipe where the mixed material can move and spraying to a mold through a nozzle, and simultaneously spraying glass fiber in the form of chopped strand cut to a predetermined length through a separate glass fiber nozzle.
However, any of the above-described technologies do not disclose a constitution, which winds the interior of a vessel, controls winding shape and physical properties at the same time, manufactures linerless pressure vessel, and has continuous manufacturing process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.